Amami Emi
|image = |nickname = Emicchi (えみっち) |birthdate = June 1, 1998 (age ) |height = 180cm |active = 2017 - present |agency = Yume48 Project |join = July 6, 2017 |group = YME48 / Teriyakizaka46 / RoyalTea / VALKYRIES |team = Team E |mcolor = (YME48) (VALKYRIES) |days = (ongoing) |left = }} Amami Emi is the Captain of YME48's Team E and a member of VALKYRIES and Chromantic. She is also a sub-member for Teriyakizaka46 and RoyalTea. She is also in the subunit SO!Futari. Catchphrase ::「私は愛の無限の海になりたい〜 20歳のえみっちこと天海恵美です。よろしく おねがいします。」 ::Watashi wa ai no mugen no umi ni naritai 〜 20 no Emicchi koto Amami Emi desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. ::(I want to be the endless ocean of love~ I'm 20 years old Amami Emi, also known as Emicchi. Please take care of me.) Trivia * Favorite 48g member: Kitagawa Ryoha * Favorite 48g song: Densetsu no Sakana * Favorite Animal: Cat * Favorite Color: Lavender * Favorite Season: Spring * Favorite Food: Strawberry * Favorite band/musician: Babymetal * Most admired YumePro member: Kashima Rika * Good Friends: Katsura Mao (Maemin) * Admires KNS48 * It's her dream to become a well known ネットアイドル (Net Idol) someday in the future and she works hard to achieve that dream * Wears glasses at home but only leaves the house wearing contact lenses * Has a cat named "Mimi" * Loves everything fluffy and cute ** Pastel and bright colors are her favorites ** Wishes to adopt a baby kitten soon ** Would die for any kind of candy, especially lollipops ** Likes to wear fluffy dresses * Other than J-Pop, she also listens to Metal music * Currently studies German and Japanese language at university and wants to go to Japan in a few years * Speaks German, English, French, Japanese and a little Spanish * Plays the flute for 12 years and is not planning to stop taking lessons anytime soon * Has a weak immune system and gets sick very often * Hates stress and fights, so in order to prevent them, she tries to become friends with everyone * Is not satisfied until she is a member of every group YumePro has History :Team Y → Team E → Team E & Teriyakizaka46 → Team E & Teriyakizaka46 & RoyalTea → Team E & Teriyakizaka46 & RoyalTea & VALKYRIES & Chromantic :: Joined YME48 on July 6, 2017 :: Formed Team Y on July 7, 2017 :: Transferred to Team E on July 29, 2017 in the YME48 Summer Team Shuffle July 2017 :: Became a sub-member of Teriyakizaka46 on September 26, 2017 :: Became a sub-member of RoyalTea on October 22, 2017 :: Holds a concurrent position in VALKYRIES and Chromantic since December 2, 2017 Discography Featured In # 2017.09.05 Silent Majority (Tracks 4, 7 & 8) # 2017.11.21 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou / Nakeru Bashou (Tracks 1-3) # 2017.12.04 Jinsei wa STEP # 2018.03.03 Bokutachi no Sensou # 2018.03.05 Polyrhythm (Track 1) # 2018.04.23 Sayonara no Imi # 2018.06.09 Iiwake Maybe # 2018.11.24 Ikenai Borderline # 2018.xx.xx Negaigoto no Mochigusare # 2018.xx.xx Chocolate Disco # 2018.xx.xx CANDY SMILE # 2018.xx.xx Junpaku Antoinette # 2018.xx.xx Kiete, Shirayukihime # 2018.xx.xx Spice # 2018.xx.xx Avocado Jane~shi... Previous Avatars Amami Emi Teriyakizaka46.png | Amami Emi (2017, Teriyakizaka46) 1. Amami Emi (2017).jpg | Amami Emi (2017) Category:YME48 Members Category:Teriyakizaka46 Members Category:RoyalTea Members Category:VALKYRIES Members Category:Chromantic Members Category:July 2017 Category:Team E